


Cayde-6's Favorite Guardian

by LeonSuave



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde-6's death, Other, The Iron Fam, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonSuave/pseuds/LeonSuave
Summary: A brief look into how my Guardian handled Cayde's death.





	Cayde-6's Favorite Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully one of many things I write for and with my Destiny Clan. Shoutout to The Fam!

The dilapidated buildings on the outskirts of Trostland echo with the sounds of a raging storm. The crack of lightning strikes shakes nearby trees, releasing birds into a clear blue sky at odds with the force of nature wreaking havoc in the crumbling courtyard. A lone Titan screams in anger  ~~anguish~~ as she faces off against a small army of Fallen.

Tears stream down the left side of her face where a chunk of her helmet has broken off. The rest of her armor bears similar damage. She's not sure how long she's been throwing herself into this fight that doesn't truly matter, but she knows that she'll do it until this fury  ~~heartache~~  is gone. The knowledge of Cayde-6's death had sent the Titan into unbridled rage  ~~sadness~~. She had ignored all pleas to keep calm and had ridden her Grey Hornet into the largest group of Fallen she could find.

The feeling of the recoil of Better Devils through her wrist will make her feel better. At least that's how it seems as she fires the hand cannon continuously into a crowd of advancing Dregs and Vandals. She rushes blindly into the hail of grenades and burning shrapnel, thinking only of the friend she'd never see again.

_Poker night will never be the same. I'm not even sure if I'll ever be able to look at another playing card for the rest of my lives._

She instinctively throws out a pulse grenade and summons a rally barricade to crouch behind.

_Ramen will probably never touch my lips again. Every found stash will now bring with it the searing pain of loss instead of the promise of a hilarious story. That spot in the hangar will be empty now. The hangar is now a no fly zone for me. Cayde will ~~would have~~ laugh ~~ed~~ at that. His jokes are  ~~were~~ terrible._

"Leon, you need to calm down!" The Titan's Ghost screamed through her haze of rage  ~~grief~~  and violence.

"Being calm didn't save Cayde!" The Titan screamed back, voice ragged from crying. "He didn't deserve to die alone! We should have been there with him, Kimba! I should have-"

"Look out!"

A Fallen Captain tackles the Titan from the side, knocking her to the ground. Her head slams into the ground, cracking off the rest of her helmet. Her hand cannon skitters out of reach as the massive Captain pummels her upper body with all four of its arms. Her brain rattles in her skull and all she can see is white. She seems to deflate as her rage  ~~denial~~ fizzles out.

_This must be what he felt like...at the end. Alone and broken._

Her head bounces between four armored fists and the ground. She thinks she can hear Kimba yelling at her, but its hard to tell over the ringing.

_This doesn't hurt as much as the thought of never hearing him call me his favorite again does._

A fresh wave of tears mixes into the streaks of blood and dirt on her face. Through the mixture she sees tiny chunks of her chest piece fly through the air as the Captain shatters the once pristine gold and red New Monarchy armor. The armor Cayde had told her was just flashy enough to suit her.

She would always remember the first time Cayde had whispered that all important phrase to her. She had just cleared a flashpoint right here on the outskirts of Trostland and returned to the hangar to let Cayde know the good news. After hearing it, he had leaned in really close and told her that even though she was a Titan, she was his favorite Guardian. That's when the crush started. She found herself unable to  **not** admire him just a bit more than she should. He was a roguish dork who actually pulled off the "badass" bravado he overacted when it truly mattered. It was why  **everyone** had some sort of crush on him whether they admitted it or not. Her crush was probably nothing she'd ever actually act upon, she greatly valued their friendship, but now that choice had been taken from her. Cayde had been taken from her. By Ulren.

_Fucking Uldren!_ She thought with disgust.

The Fallen Captain screams into the broken and bloodied face of the Titan.

_Fucking Uldren and his fucking Fallen or whatever the hell they are!_

The Captain grabs the Titan by the throat and begins to squeeze.

_I was his favorite and they took him from me!_

_Her rage returns tenfold. Her fist clenches around the concentrated Arc Light starting to spark from her fingers._

_I'll kill every Fallen until I reach Uldren and I'll smash his skull with my bare hands!_

She rams the Pulse Grenade into the side of the Captain's head. She shouts with raw emotion as she holds the creature in the center of the grenade until the Captain disintegrates in her arms.

The grenade dissipates, but the flashing bolts of Light still dance around the Titan. The surrounding Fallen don't stop for a moment. If anything, they push forward even faster. The Titan leaps as far into the air as her battered body will take her. Time seems to still as the Titan hangs in the air above the once peaceful courtyard turned battlefield.

_I was his favorite for a reason and I'll prove to everyone why!_

A single bolt of lightning manifests in the the still clear blue sky, striking the Titan as she finally begins to fall. The smell of ozone is overwhelming. The deafening crackling of her Arc Light as she plummets to the ground is reminiscent of the breaking of countless bones.

Her fists collide with the ground and it gives way beneath her, creating a crater you could land a ship in. Every Fallen in the crater is now an afterthought.

"I WILL ALWAY BE HIS FAVORITE!"

Her voice seems to send out a shockwave of lightning that obliterates what's left of the Fallen. The Titan falls to the ground dead. Her Ghost materializes and starts to revive her.

"I can't believe I love this idiot more than her idiot clan mates do."

The Ghost looks at its beloved Titan and mumbles to herself as she tries contact Enforcer-3, the leader of her Titan's clan.

"A group of God Slayers calling themselves 'The Iron Fam'! The Iron Lords would not approve!"


End file.
